Meet the Mystery Raven
by Teh One and Only Lizard
Summary: Cortez talks! He must warn the other Gorillaz that 2D is in danger of dying because of a new illness! Oh Noes!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. YAY! 

Unfortunately, I don't own Cortez or Gorillaz, or any other band that matters to me.

As the band members in Kong slept, a large black bird flew through the night clouds. He was searching for something. What he was looking for, was another raven. But not just any raven . The master raven. The bird who knew who would die. This bird held secrets about everyone at Kong, and everyone in England.

(INTURRUPTER: If you think this is kind of suckish, then tell me what you'd recommend for my next story!)

Cortez searched for hours, because it was dark. 3 hours after he started, he found it. It turns out that the master raven was standing by the Pazuzu statue.

"Who have you come to learn about, Corbeau petite?" the Raven said with a dark tone.

"My master, and his so-called friends, the purple haired one, the bald one, and the tall one with blue hair." Cortez said curiously.

"Ah, yes. Murdoc, he's not healthy looking, because he smokes and drinks, a lot, but he'll be just fine."

"And Noodle, the young Japanese girl, she won't die for a long time. Long, long time."

"Russel, the chubby one, he'll be Ok, if he loses about, 50 pounds… "

"Lastly the blue haired singer, 2D. Hmm, he doesn't look good, at all really. Get him help, immediately, or else he won't make it through the day."

As he spoke, the sun rose, and the spiritual bird faded into a blue-black mist. Cortez flew silently away, back to his owner's Winnebago. As he flew, he thought that he should tell someone, even though he knew Murdoc would _not listen. He didn't care about 2D, though he should've. Deep down, Cortez slightly cared for him, so he had to help._

_"CAW! CAW CAW!" Cortez called. It was 6 o clock now, so someone was bound to be up. He had to warn Noodle and Russel that 2D was in grave danger!_

_See? My first story! No Flamers! Please be nice if you comment! More chapters coming up real soon! Really, really soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own Gorillaz, or Cortez, or a peice of paper for that matter...

Ch.2 A Smart Bird

"CAW!" Cortez said again. Noodle was the first to notice him.

"Hai, Cortez-san!" Noodle said happily.

As Cortez landed on a table, Russel walked in, scratching his head.

"Uh, Noodle, have you seen 2D? I looked everywhere for him, in his room, in the bunker, I even found rooms that I haven't seen before! But I still can't find him. So, have ya?"

"No, Russel-san, I haven't seen him since we watched that zombie movie yesterday. But he did say that he was not feeling good. So he didn't watch the end. Rare…"

"CAW! CAW!" Cortez cried

"Man, shut dat bird up! He's startin' to get on my nerves!" Russel yelled, but Cortez didn't move, nor stop cawing.

"I think he wants us to know something," Noodle said. Cortez nodded in agreement.

But there was one problem, Cortez couldn't say anything without someone saying it before him. So he had only one thing to do, try and write it down. So he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and carefully wrote down:

2D IS SICK HELP HIM NOW,"

"It looks like it says '3D us tick kelp Tim sow…' " Russel said, confused.

"I think it says '2D is sick, help him now' Noodle corrected. " I think that Cortez is right, 2D looked pale yesterday, and left before finishing his favorite zombie movie."

As Noodle and Russel spoke about what Cortez had wrote, Murdoc walked in the room, cussing on his way in.

"Bloody hell, where's that bird? CORTEZ!!"

Murdoc stared at Cortez, who was now standing on top of an empty bottle of Vodka.

Murdoc was pissed….

_Ch.2 done, really short, sorry! I WILL make bigger chapters! Next chapters comin' up real soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

"You bloody! You're worse than Gigli! And that was bad enough!" Murdoc yelled at Cortez.

Cortez was confused on why Murdoc was yelling at him.

"_What did I do?"_ Cortez thought, _"Why is he yelling? I mean, Satan forbid him to yell like this to the Master Raven…"_

"You blasted bird! Blimey, if I knew that you were gonna be a dullard somewhere else, I would've…"

"ENOUGH!" Cortez screamed, " I have had enough of your constant yelling and abuse!"

Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc all gasped at the same time.

"Holy Hell! Cortez, how come you never told us you could talk? Why? Huh?" Murdoc asked continuously.

"Because, you would probably never pay attention! I've seen you when you've beat up 2D. Russel would yell and Noodle would plead for you to stop, but you wouldn't. Then Russel would have to beat _you _up for you to stop! I feel sorry for 2D. And, by the way, when you were in the studio recording O Green World, I flew in and tried to tell you that I _could _talk, but still you wouldn't listen!" Cortez replied, out of breath.

Noodle stared, " Wow, that is the SMARTEST bird if I've ever seen a smart bird…"

Russel passed out, making a huge thud when he landed, making Noodle shake.

Murdoc looked at his old friend, nervous, and plain confused.

"Now," Cortez said after he regained his breath, "Where, is 2D?"

Murdoc stared at Cortez, then the floor, and then Russel, who made cracks in the floor.

"He's in an old pipe, in the landfill. Sleeping, I guess, Why do you care about him, though? Wot did he ever do to you for you to make him your friend?"

Cortez glared, his black eyes glaring red.


End file.
